


L'Excessive

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pranks, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Abby and Holtzmann pull pranks on Erin and Patty.</p><p>Thanks for the prompt, myhummleberryheart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Excessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhummleberryheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myhummleberryheart).



"I'm bored."

Holtzmann looked up from her latest gadget and stared deep into Abby's eyes. She raised her eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Wanna have some fun?"

Abby, recognizing the look, grinned madly and nodded. They both scrambled out of the lab and flew down the stairs, passing a shocked Erin and confused Patty.

Patty pointed in their direction and frowned at Erin. "Where the hell are they-" 

"We'll be back!" Abby shouted just before the front door slammed shut.

Erin and Patty shared a look before they shook their heads and went back to work. They'd find out eventually what the two schemers were up to.

___

An hour later Patty walked into the kitchen in the firehouse to find a snack. As she went to open the fridge she caught a delicious treat sitting on the counter. "Oohh, Oreos..." 

"Here we go..." Holtzmann whispered from where she and Abby were hiding in the pantry.

"Ssh!" Abby scolded her, her eyes glued on her friend as she gazed at the bait.

Oreos were Patty's favorite cookie. She told the girls a while back that she could just not resist the tasty treat, much like Holtzmann couldn't resist Pringles. The tall woman picked up the round black and white cookie and popped the whole thing in her mouth. 

"Oh GOD!" she screamed and rushed to the sink. She spit as much of the cookie out and turned the water on to scrub her tongue. "What in the hell! Who puts toothpaste on a cookie?!" 

Erin and Abby giggled maniacally in from the pantry. Abby accidentally let out a loud snort and Holtzmann was too late smacking a hand to the brunette's mouth. The pantry door was yanked open and the two short women were cast in the shadow that was Patricia Tolan.

"You better run."  
___

"This is a horrible idea," Abby whispered.

"I think it's genius," Holtz replied with a wild grin.

"It is genius," Abby agreed with a nod. "But it's dumb of us to do it. I'm still limping from Patty the other day."

Holtzmann waved a hand as if to dismiss the events of being chased by their pissed off friend. "That was Patty. What could Erin do to us? She's tiny."

"She's taller than both of us."

"Taller, yes. Stronger? I'd like to wager."

"I don't know about this, Holtzy..." Abby whined.

"Ssh, it's too late. We're done."

Abby looked at Erin's bedroom floor that was littered with red solo cups filled with water. Erin was sound asleep in her bed, oblivious to the pranksters in her room late at night.

"Ready?" Holtz asked, holding up the air horn in her hand.

Abby took a deep breath and then nodded. The air horn sounded and both girls jumped even though they were expecting it. Within seconds, water was splashing throughout the entire room and screams could be heard from down the street.

Two hours later, all four girls found themselves in the emergency room, Erin steaming with rage on a stretcher as the nurses put her in a neckbrace and Abby and Holtz being held in a headlock by Patty.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Holtz muttered, struggling to free herself from Patty's clutches.

Abby gasped dramatically. "This was your idea!"

"You're the one who said she was bored! This is technically all your fault."

"I can't believe you!"

"Better believe it, baby!"

"Will you two shut up?" Patty jerked both of them harshly and they immediately quieted down.

"Party poopers," Abby said under her breath.

"I heard that!"


End file.
